one_chi_to_rulefandomcom-20200213-history
The United Republic of CHIMA
The United Republic is a political fellowship of the various races of CHIMA, established as a council for all of the CHIMAN Clan leaders to gather and discuss political matters. The URC was also established to prevent Civil War from happening, as it was established shortly after the Civil War had ended. After Laval defeated Cragger in the Swamps, Cragger and Worriz surrendered their armies. Lagravis then had the idea of establishing a political fellowship of some sort to dam up any chance of another Civil War. Laval questioned this idea at first, misunderstanding it as a gathering of Tribes into one, restraining independence, however, Lagravis explained to his son that it is a council for the leaders of the Tribes of CHIMA to discuss political matters and to prevent civil war from happening again. Because Laval was the last Prime Minister of the Loyalist High Council, he was automatically made into the President of the United Republic. The other leading members of the URC were: *Gorzan *Rogon *Cragger *Worriz *Wihurt* *Wilhurt and Worriz are both part of the Wolf Pack, yes, but they both were members of the Council because Wilhurt was the Alpha of the Wolf Pack, but Worriz had been more involved during the Civil War than his father, so it was mandatory that both Wolves be in the United Republic's leading council. Early Days of the United Republic The first issues for the URC to take care of were to clean up the mess from the War that recently happened. (clearing the land of the downed vehicles and severed bodies) However, later, Xagar was brought up out of curiosity by Cragger, because Xagar had mysteriously dissapeared during the latest parts of the Civil War. Cragger was granted permission by Laval to dispatch a squad of Crocodile Patrols to search the Swamp for Xagar. Xagar had then caused trouble by using the Mind Control Flowers to mutate a Spider into his own henchman to take out the Patrols. Xagar and Spordocon would then capture Cragger as a hostage for interrogation. The Legend Beasts would come to CHIMA, and Xagar would capture all of them except the Lion, who Laval went on a quest with the Lion Legend Beast to rescue the other Legend Beasts, make CHI flow from Mount Cavora again, and arrest Xagar. After that, the Kingdom of CHIMA went about their business. Decade of Peace Xagar would be sentenced to prison for 5 years, and when he was released, he went on to living life. He hid in secrecy, living in the Crocodile Swamp, hidden to not be seen by others. Xagar's henchmen, though, had done the same, but they had been moping about, feeling miserable about what the CHI and Mind Control Flowers had done to them. 3 years after Xagar's attempted chaos, Rogon would leave to Valhalla for negotiations with the Valhallans and not return until the Fire and Ice Wars began in CHIMA. Rogon was happy to see his best friend, Gorzan, again when he returned. Rogon was quite confused about what happened to CHIMA. Sometime during this decade of peace, Wilhurt passed on the Alpha rank to his son, Worriz. Wilhurt had been growing too old to lead the Pack. Worriz also had married Windra, and they had a son, Wa'Kar. The United Republic would celebrate their 10th anniversary with a party at the Lion Temple. The Fire and Ice Wars/Downfall of the United Republic In the Fire and Ice Wars, the United Republic had to have their Clans' soldiers be supplied with the Fire CHI that the God of Fire introduced to the Chimans. Due to all of CHIMA's greatest heroes getting killed in action, the members of the Clans began to question the URC and more and more Clans had left it. All the Clans agreed to end the URC, though the process wouldn't be a flip of a switch, the Clans would still hold together in the Fire and Ice Wars and they would go about their ways once the War ended. Episodes S2E1 "The United Republic"